1. Field
This disclosure is directed to a nanostructured thin film and a method for controlling the surface properties of the nanostructured thin film. More specifically, the nanostructured thin film comprises a nanoparticle layer including a number of nanoparticles and micro-undulated surfaces formed on the nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the electrical, magnetic, optical and chemical properties of quantum-sized materials differ significantly from those of the corresponding macroscopic materials. Due to these differences, quantum-sized materials exhibit various interesting chemical and physical properties, such as melting point depression, metal-insulator transition, single electron tunneling and near-field optical properties. In addition, the physical properties of nanometer-sized materials are intimately associated with their regular two- or three-dimensional arrangement. To accurately understand the physical properties of nanometer-sized materials, there is a need to develop a model whose structural or spatial regularity is well defined.
Furthermore, the luminescent properties, electrical properties, optical properties and physical properties of nanostructures can be controlled by varying the size and composition of the nanostructures. Based on these characteristics, nanostructures are becoming increasingly important in the development of sub-micron sized, high-integration and high-performance circuits and sensors, ultrahigh-density data storage media, optical devices and electrical devices. Under these circumstances, research on nanostructures is actively underway for a variety of applications. Thus, there is a need to develop a nanostructured thin film whose physicochemical properties are easily controllable and that is easy to produce.